The application of treatment and brightening or reviving substances to textile fabric in stacks or packages is in most cases done after the dyeing, in a treatment stage following this upgrading process; the textile fabric is placed in a closable or open container that is connected to a circulating pump. The system is then filled with the treatment fluid, which substantially comprises water and the substance for treating the textile goods, to affect the chemical, physical-mechanical or surface property of the goods. In this known method, at least in the remainder of the treatment process, the water serves merely to distribute the treatment means uniformly into, over and through the textile fabrice, by being forced under pressure through the textile material by the circulating pump.
This know method needs improvement, because following the actual upgrading operation, another wet treatment is needed, and for that purpose the entire fluid volume must be brought by heating devices to the treatment temperature, which when reached must be kept constant for a given treatment period, for the desired adsorptive bonding of the products to the fabric to occur.
Moreover, the known method is environmentally undesirable, because large quantities of water have to be mixed with the substance necessary for the treatment, and depending on the extraction performance of the treatment substances, some of them get into sewer systems.